


A second Chance

by FatherOfChaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Black Family (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Bonding, Dark Harry Potter, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lemon, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, No Slash, Powerful Harry, Rich Harry, Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherOfChaos/pseuds/FatherOfChaos
Summary: Harry Potter grew up a Black. An aristocratic snob. However how does he cope a second time after being ravaged by war. With the sacrifice of those closest to him he is sent back to his 14 year old self. Dark Harry, Harem/Multi, AU, Powerful





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Slow updates, also I wanted to get the first chapter over and done with so the actual story could begin  
> Disclaimer - All characters in this chapter are owned by J. K. Rowling

Prologue

Ten Days had gone by. Ten Days and they were no closer to destroying the wards then they had been the first. It angered Dumbledore. He had fought this war for many years. He had killed most of Potter’s dratted generals. All that was left was killing Potter and his last six generals. However that couldn’t happen due to the dam fortress in front of him.   
The Black castle stared ominously down at Dumbledore. To Dumbledore this castle was just another symbol of a dark age. Inside this castle sat Harrison Potter, Dumbledore’s biggest regret. The boy had had so much potential, he was born into the Potter family, a family that at least when James took over was staunch supporters of himself. Albus had suspected that their child would follow in his father’s footsteps after being raised right. However that had all changed. At the age of four both his parents and his godfather Sirius Black had been killed by the Lestranges and Barty Crouch. Albus had tried to step in and put Harry with a good light family but alas his Grandmother Cassiopeia Black had used her influence to take him from Albus. It was with great sadness Albus had instead turned his focus to the Longbottom boy. The boy, at the tender age of one had somehow defeated Voldemort and Albus had proclaimed him The-Boy-Who-Lived. The one year old would be raised by his grandmother Augustus Longbottom leaving Albus with very little influence over him. It had been a terrible time for him. 

Giving himself a little shake Dumbledore focused back on the castle. Surrounding Dumbledore stood the Order of the Phoenix. There were about two dozen of them and they were all here to defeat the menace that was Harry Potter-Black. If only they could break these dammed wards. 

-LineBreak-

Harrison Potter, Lord of House Potter and Black, stood as naked as the day he was born in the centre of a runic circle. Surrounding this circle were six girls. Three sets of sisters. All chanting. In front of him stood the two Delacour sisters, Silver hair flowing gracefully around there porcelain faces. Behind him stood the Greengrass sisters, violet eyes staring unblinkingly at his back. Trying to memorise every contour and scar, not like it would matter, but it soothed them. Finally on his right and left stood Flora and Hestia Carrow respectively, the crimson twins.

He’d already said his goodbyes. They spent two days preparing the ritual. He spent the next six days spending one day with each of his girls. They spent the second last day mourning their lost ones. Now it was the day they had been dreading. The day of the ritual. A ritual which would send him back to his fourteen year old body. They were, to put it plainly, procrastinating. With a twitch Harrison felt the first crack in the wards. He gave a single nod. His remaining generals started to chant.

“Quae nihil aliud est quam potentia est. Iubeat dominus noster et imperium in potestate anathema sit renascitur, sicut dictum est.”

The chanting continued, repeating over and over. Finally it reached a crescendo. The runes started to glow with an unearthly blue light. The light surrounded Harry and he watched as his forever faithful lovers each brought knives to their throats. Each dying with a smile on their face. Each dying so he could travel back to his childhood body. He felt a lone tear trail down the right side of his face and as his world turned black he wore to avenge his loved ones. To destroy Dumbledore this time around, to not rush things and reveal himself to early. Yes this time he would let Voldemort and Albus destroy each other before he stepped in. Most importantly he would stop the merge and never allow Albus to become Dumbledore.

July 31st 1991

It was with a grown that Harrison Potter-Black rolled out of his four poster bed. Casting a quick “Tempus” he was ecstatic to find it had worked. It was July 31st 1991. He was in the Black manor and it was his birthday. The day he had been given his lordships. Walking down the marble staircase he noticed creature waiting at the bottom of the stairs “Master Black” He wheezed. “Mistress Black is waiting for you in the Parlour” Dismissing the elf’s presence Harry strode towards the door on his left. He’d always hated that elf. Why his Grandmother wouldn’t replace him he would never know. The thing was far to devoted to his dead master. Opening the door he was greeted by the visage of Cassiopeia Black sitting regally in her favourite armchair, a horrid red thing which deserved to be burnt. “Harrison,” her clear voice cut through the silence “take a seat” it wasn’t a request, it was an order. Harrison sat and stared as Cassie, as she had all but ordered him to call her, handed two boxes to him. The first was pure white and had the Potter coat of arms, two eagles interlocked at the right and left wing. The second was Pitch black and had the image of a raven etched into its lid. The Black family crest. It was strange he knew what each ring looked like, had been accepted by both rings but he was still nervous. Opening the first box he was met with the familiar ring of the Potters. A simple gold band with a large ruby surrounded by small sapphires. On the inside was an inscription, Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors, The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. It was ironic that it had only been his second last enemy. Dumbledore had always been last. In the second box sat the Black ring. Two platinum bands crisscrossed each other to form the ring. On the inside the of one band was the word Toujours while the other said Pur, always pure. At the top of one band sat a large emerald, on the second in the same spot sat a diamond. Where the two stones touched sat an Onyx stone. Harrison had never managed to unlock the secrets of this stone. The ring had been in the family for generations but the knowledge of the stones properties had faded from time. Carefully he took the Potter ring out of its box and slipped it onto his left hands middle finger. Pleasure flooded his being. It felt as though his magic was singing, a sense of home and of belonging flooded him. The Potter ring had accepted him. He took the Black ring and placed it on his right hands middle finger. The feeling was vastly different yet strangely the same as the other ring. Cold seeped into him, it surrounded him like a cocoon. However it felt like protection, like he was safe and at home. Opening his eyes he found he was on the floor. Picking himself up he sat himself down on the couch once more. “So” Cassie smirked, “We need to talk.”

-LineBreak-

“-you will always maintain proper etiquette no matter what the situation. A Black never lets his emotions show in public.”

Harrison nodded, he had been taught this from the age of seven and had already lived a full life, he knew what was expected. They had already discussed his portfolio and a multitude of other topics, they had just finished appearances. He had one topic left and it was over.

“Finally” Cassie continued “In the coming years you will receive marriage contracts, it is up to you which you accept and which you decline. You are lord of two families so you will have a minimum of two wives, however there is no set maximum. I will implore you to not accept every one of them because while you are incredibly wealthy, your vaults are not endless” with a small smile she rose “Now I must be off to bed I’m feeling quite tired, age seems to be getting the better of me.” With that she left the room, leaving Harrison to reflect on how he would change things this time around.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing 

A/N – I would like to clarify that when Harry is 14 Neville is 11, or when Neville is in Year one Harry is in year 4. 

September 1st 

Harrison looked himself up and down, his hair was pushed back and tied at the nape of his neck in the typical fashion for those of noble blood. Black Silk robes flowed down his body, covering the wand holder on his arm seamlessly. It was his typical look, a look he had perfected throughout the years. Turning to his bedside table Harrison picked up the Potter and Black rings, sliding both onto the pinkie of his left hand he strode out of his bedroom.

Making his way down he reached the second-floor landing. To his left sat the door to his grandma's study and on the right was her bedroom. Entering her study first he noted its emptiness, turning he entered the second door, the bedroom.

In the centre of the room sat a four-poster bed in the middle was Grandma Cassie curled into a ball, giving her a brief kiss to the top of her head he turned and walked the remaining flight of stairs to the entrance hall. Turning to the closest of two fireplaces he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it at the crackling flames. Stepping in he called to the empty room. “Platform nine and three quarters” with a whoosh of flame he vanished from number 12 Grimmauld place. 

In a swirl of flame, Harrison arrived on platform nine and three quarters. The red steam engine belched smoke, families chattered, many parents crying as they said their goodbyes for the final time. This had been the year he had been waiting for, the year of the Boy-Who-Lived. It would also be the year his Daphne would start. His dark angel.

Striding towards the scarlet train, the crowds parted. Many whispered as he passed, the recent claiming of his lordships had sent mutters throughout the wizarding world.

Stepping onto the train Harrison made his way towards his normal cabin at the end of the last carriage.  
Inside he was met with a familiar site, two girls grinned up at him. Both had auburn hair that hung to the middle of their back, High aristocratic cheekbones and pouty red lips. The only difference between them were their eyes. While Flora had soft blue eyes that reminded one of a clear summers day, Hestia had brown with a hue of orange like the coals left in the hearth. Eerily in sync, both sisters looked up, once again as if they practised it both jumped to their feet with exclamations of “Harry!” Hugging them both he settled onto the bench, Hestia on his right Flora on his left. As much it had crushed Harry to watch his loved ones die, he could comfort himself in the knowledge that he would build a better and brighter future for them in this time. With that comforting thought, he finally leant back in his seat and relaxed for the first time since the ritual. The whistle pierced the air like glass cutting water and the Hogwarts express set out on its long journey towards Hogsmeade.

-LineBreak-

“Harry!” with a startled yelp Harrison leapt from his seat as though Satan himself had appeared. Turning he was met with the grinning visage of Hestia. 

“What the hell was that for,” he couldn’t help but allow a childish pout to cross his features.

“Language!” Both the twins smirked, they always enjoyed messing with him.

"Well, you see" Hestia started.

“You fell asleep” Flora finished.

“And we” Hestia gestured to herself and her sister, “have a reputation to uphold, which is impossible to maintain if you slept the entire ride.”

Grumbling Harry sat back down, “later, for now, I am going to sleep," however just as he leant his head back the cabin door rattled its way open, in the doorway stood a small blonde haired girl. "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here everywhere else is full.” Harry stared unblinkingly at the girl, this wasn’t how it should have happened. He was only meant to meet her in her second year. This was bad, very bad. “O-of course, come in,” He never stuttered it wasn’t like him, but how could he not Daphne was sitting in front of him, as beautiful as ever wearing an impish grin, a quick turn to his left and right showed him two more identical grins. 

One month earlier 

With a gasp, six witches and one wizard rose as though new life had been breathed into them. The wizard rose out of his comfortable bed high on the top floor of number 12 Grimmauld place, unaware of everyone but himself. Meanwhile, in the tallest tower of castle Black, six women rose, blood coating them head to foot but without a mark on them. Looking around they all cast one simple spell. “tempus” in golden curly letters the words July 31st 1991 appeared in front of each one. Little Gabrielle, the youngest at the tender age of ten summed it up in one simple word. “Fuck”

A/N – I know it’s very short, however, I needed to update but didn't have time to write more, anyway I'm very sorry and hopefully, in the future I won't be posting many chapters below 2000 words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all for reading. Please review, feedback is always appreciated. Oh and please give suggestions for girls in the Harem


End file.
